1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drinking instrument. Particularly, this invention describes the construction of the straw as it pertains to the sucking in (extracting) of a water based drink from a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern science it is known that water may have different properties in different layers and depths. Thus there may be a need for a drinking straw device, which may allow for the extraction of a drink consistently from a certain predetermined depth.
In previous art there exists a straw with a number of holes along its length (U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,366, 1951). The holes in this straw can open and close before the straw is submerged in a liquid. When one of the holes is opened the liquid will be sucked from that point, however since this intake of liquid will affect the levels of the entire liquid, it will be impossible to take all or majority of the liquid from a certain depth.
There exists in previous art a straw that has a bobber attached to it. The lower end of the straw is bent to a certain angle (JP 2005013684, 2005). The liquid is sucked up through the straw using the intake opening at the end of the straw. Based on these parameters it is clear that the liquid can only be sucked in through one opening and therefore it will result in the creation of a turbulent flow, which in turn will cause layers of liquid located above and below the opening of the straw to be sucked in as well. Because of that, this design of the straw cannot be used effectively to suck in liquids from a certain depth or layer as determined by the placement of the lower end of the straw.
There exists in previous art a straw with a bobber-filter on its end (DE 20 2006 000 080 U, 20 Apr. 2006). When this type of straw is used, the intake flow that enters the straw collects the liquid from a conical area that has a top at the end of the straw, therefore also making it ineffective to take in liquids from a certain depth level based on the placement of the lower end of the straw. There exists in previous art a straw with an ice catcher at the end of the straw (US 2004118769, 2004). The liquid enters the straw through the ice pieces in the catcher. Like with the previous two types of straws the drink liquid cannot be consistently taken in from a specific and predetermined depth.
3. Background of the Invention
This invention was created based on the results of experiments performed to study the properties of water and how they affect the living cells of an organism.
Water is the principle component of any water based drink (including cocktails). It is known that molecules of water have the shape of tetrahedron there are two positive and two negative charges (the magazine Chemistry and Life, No. 11, 1991). In liquid form the molecules of water (based on the laws of interaction of charged particles) form connections, called clusters (Schwartz Cl. E. Unusual Physics of Common Phenomena M. Nauka, 1986). Clusters are constantly being formed due to the opposing charges in the molecule and are broken (Schwartz Cl. E. Unusual Physics of Common Phenomena M. Nauka, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 2,124,681 C1, 1999) due to the effects of outside forces (molecules with energy that exceeds the energy of the hydrogen bonds: quanta of light, electromagnetic radiation, etc). Clusters of water molecules form chains similar to the chains formed by iron fillings in a magnetic field. In a chain of water molecules (formed on the electrical connections of the charged dipoles) the more electrically active areas are located at the ends of such a chain. Therefore the shorter chains are more electrically active as there are more active ends present in the water. The reverse is also true, that the longer the chains are, the less electrically active they are as there are less ends available and therefore the volume of water is less electrically active as well. These active ends are the things that affect the living cells when the cells are in contact with water. And as experiments show, more active water may accelerate cells growth or other forms of cellular development. While in some cases such acceleration of cellular processes may be advantageous, for example as it discussed below in relation to a seed germination, for a developed human tissue, such acceleration may not be advantageous as it may lead to the premature ageing. Hence, it may be beneficial to find ways to minimize the external electrical stimulation effect of active water when it is consumed in drinks, thus creating a situation where the cells can develop without external effect from the water, so as to prevent any type of accelerated growth that would cause a premature aging within the cell.